runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:USSR (Soviet Union)
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (abbreviation: USSR, or SU) was an clan which ruled 95% of the world 32 until it formally dissolved on 31 December 2008. (The unofficial weapon symbol of the USSR) Political Structure The USSR was officially headed by the president at the top of the structure, but the General Secretary of of the clan had the most decision-making power (although the president could also serve as General Secretary). The executive branch of the Party was the Communist Party Cabinet which comprised the President, General Secretary, Vice-President, Chairman of the Cabinet, Minister of Mining and Energy Development, Minister of Religion and Science, Minister of Economics & Financial Policy, Minister of Unions & Alliances, Minister of Military Power, Minister of Agricultural & Environment, Minister of Transportations and Fishing, Minister of Artisans & Smithing, Minister of State Security, Minister of Democratic Reform, Minister of Constitutional & Administrative Law, Minister of Tourism & Investment, and the Minister of Public Services & Public Spending. Below the cabinet was a parliament which formally approved any decisions made by the Cabinet or the General Secretary. They were paid 500gp per day; this was typically in-line with the majority of low-paid jobs. Below the Parliament were local councils. They provided services directly to their communities, addressed local issues, and could pass along national issues to the Parliament or Cabinet. History The clan was formed to break away from empires or kingdoms, thus making it the first communist-controlled clan in RuneScape. The clan had two general historical periods: the violent period and the peaceful period. Violent Period This period was the most active and violent period out of the two periods of the USSR. When the clan formed in 12 September 2007, the USSR started waring other clans and claiming land. By the end of 2007, the USSR controlled 95% of the RS land including Canafis & the Wilderness. The USSR killed nearly 5,000 people. On 1 January 2008, the USSR entered into a chaotic civil war. The war ended six days later when a group of four USSR clan members seized leadership of the whole clan. They charged the previous Cabinet members with crimes against humanity and executed them. Redsteel136 became President on 7 January 2008. Peaceful Period By 2 February 2008, Redsteel136 decided to make peace with the only other clan in World 32 and gave them the land of Karamja, reducing their land ownership down to 75% of the map. The economy of the SU was at its peak during the leadership of Redsteel136. In October 2008, the economy took a turn and by November 2008, there was a significant drop in the price of many weapons and armor, causing the SU to suffer badly from a market crash. Dissolution of the USSR Because of this economic crisis, members of the USSR couldn't afford to pay taxes to the state and by 31 December 2008, President Redsteel136 decided to dissolve the state, releasing control over all land. All of the cash was automatically distributed to the new clans which had taken over the lands previously controlled by the USSR. Since the USSR formally dissolved, there has been little talk or mention of the USSR due to the bad times under the first ruler. Presidents of the USSR SireZaros (12 September 2007 – 7 January 2008) Redsteel136 (7 January 2008 – 31 December 2008) Category:Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Dissolved Category:Fallen Category:Collapsed Category:Communist